


【朝耀】  兄死弟及

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha
Summary: 烟茶组前提的好茶，狗血三俗的嫂子文学
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	【朝耀】  兄死弟及

  
  
  
王耀是斯科特的恋人，被斯科特死缠烂打谈了好几年恋爱后终于娶进家门抱得美人归，在他俩举行婚宴的那天王耀才看见柯克兰家的那个私生子亚瑟。据说他的母亲曾是响誉一时的电影明星，抱着当时只有四岁的亚瑟敲开了柯克兰公爵家的大门，后来发生的事就鲜为人道了，反正那个美艳的情人在三个月后从这座城市最高的建筑物上像被撕碎了翅膀的蝴蝶一样一跃而下，跌在坚硬的沥青地面上，将自己最美好的年华连同生命一起葬给了全世界。

十多年过去，这桩当时轰动全国的新闻也被掩埋在迭出不穷的新事件当中，偶被人提起也会感慨一句豪门恩怨多，唯独眼前的这个才十几岁的少年还是那条新闻的遗物，他有双碧潭样的眼睛，望向人的时候总让人有种要溺亡的错觉。之前斯科特语焉不详的向他提及过自己这个同父异母的弟弟，只是说他和自己长的颇像，但是性子比较孤僻乖张，见了面才晓得原来真的是和斯科特一个模子里刻出来的的样子，鼻子眼儿哪哪都像，就只有发色不同。

据说是随了他那年轻貌美的母亲。

性子乖张倒也是真的，才十六岁的少年，却三天两天的带着血从学校回家，家里仆人若干，却跟没看见似的任凭那孩子带着伤。王耀家里有个弟弟，跟亚瑟差不多的年纪，出于这个心理他把医药箱拿去给亚瑟，结果小少年却讥笑道勾引到了柯克兰家的下任家主还不行，想来打我的注意了吗？

王耀倒也不气，他就是觉得跟青春期的小孩置气没意思，于是就放下手里拿的东西，跟他说你嘲讽我没用，有本事把力气使到把你打成这样的人身上。

说完起身就走，结果被暴起的亚瑟一把拽住了绑好的辫子，在自己控制不住身形即将倒地之际王耀单手撑地借了一下力，腰部用劲扭转身体，顺便空着的那只手拽住了亚瑟的衣领，“哐”的就把人摔了个底朝天。

他用脚踩住那对于同龄人来说略显单薄的胸膛，弯下腰对着亚瑟说：“连斯科特都不敢这么轻视我，你是哪里来的胆子？教你一个道理，永远都不要相信自己表面看见的东西，永远。”

王耀的外表极具欺骗性，不认识他真面目的都觉得他温温柔柔的很，实际上他打架一把好手，跟斯科特相恋后斯科特承认他是当时在夜店看见王耀默不作声的拖着折叠椅把一个人开了瓢后从兜里掏出根烟来抽的时候爱上他的。

“那当时要是别人抄着酒瓶子打架你还会爱上别人啊？”

“怎么会呢，你这么好看，我主要是看脸。”

斯科特低下头亲了亲王耀挂着笑的嘴角。

亚瑟气的眼睛都要通红，正正诠释了什么叫做目呲尽裂。王耀又有些不忍了，就放开了亚瑟，将医药箱放在他身边后才离开。

后来王耀在垃圾桶里看见了那个药箱，里面的绷带和药品纹丝未动，尽数被亚瑟当成了垃圾丢掉，他想这倒是个记仇的，若是惹了他日后落手里还指不定怎么报复呢。  
  
大概在三个月后，亚瑟找到他，浑身是伤，就连那一头金发都黯淡了不少。他啐出一口血水，对王耀说：“我把他们全送进医院了，最轻的那一个也要一个月才能出院。”  
  
王耀见到这样的亚瑟有点想笑，他想到了自己的弟弟嘉龙，每次考试考的好都要跑来找他炫耀，亚瑟这幅样子倒是挺像的。如果忽视掉他那双狼崽子似的眼神的话。  
  
大概是因为私生子的这层身份，亚瑟跟整个柯克兰家都有点格格不入，斯科特好歹表面上还能维持着绅士作风，亚瑟疯起来就完全是条野狗，只要死不了就可劲的造。或许是他这种不要命的行为过于疯狂，一直都瞧不起这个私生子的柯克兰家族终于在亚瑟成年之际把他的名字添进了族谱。  
  
王耀去书房拿书的时候被站在暗处的亚瑟吓了一跳，比起看清他的脸更先感受到的是弥漫在空气里的血腥味。王耀抽动着鼻子心想他绝对又是出去打架了。  
  
“我说亚瑟柯克兰，你是把我当成你的医生了吗？”  
  
也不知道从什么时候起，亚瑟出去打架受了伤就来找王耀处理伤口，明明是求人的那一方，可偏偏还要冷着脸活像王耀欠了自己几百万。  
  
可说归说，王耀到底不能不忍心不去管他，少年削瘦的身子站在那边，锋利的眉梢唇角让他像易碎的冰凌，整个人都透着股偏执。  
  
王耀认命的拿来药物和绷带，像老妈子那样给亚瑟清理着伤口。  
  
他低下头替亚瑟包扎的时候，没看见这人正在用什么样的露骨眼神看着他。  
  
  
  


  
————————————————

  
  
  
  
柯克兰家明面上是世袭公爵，替英女皇工作，但背地里也是这个国家黑暗世界的掌权者，最初就是靠在海上掠夺发的家，从骨子里就刻下了贪婪成性的本能。想要的必须得到，得不到哪怕是抢也要抢来。斯科特是这样，他的弟弟也是这样。

亚瑟压住他的身体攥住他的脚踝将他的身体分开，好让自己的东西能畅通无阻的进出，恶魔一边喘息一边笑着说斯科特是不是不行啊？怎么这么多年了你还是这么紧？还是说他才是那个在下面挨/操的婊/子？

王耀费力的撑起身子一巴掌的打向那张面目可憎的脸，但挥在半空中巴掌被人扼住举到头顶，姿势改变带给他的刺激让王耀不由的绷紧脚背呻/吟出声，亚瑟抓着他的头发将王耀拉向自己，在耳边轻声轻语的宛如情人间的呢喃又如同恶魔的耳语：“要是我哥知道他死后不到一个月你就爬上了我的床，会不会气到活过来？”

王耀咬破了嘴唇才没有让自己哭出声来。

他的爱人，他的丈夫，斯科特柯克兰于一个月前死于飞机失事，载着他的那架飞机在横渡大西洋的时候突然在雷达上失去消息，三天后在大西洋的某处孤岛上发现了还未烧尽的飞机残骸。官方发布生命是引擎失灵，但是究竟是怎样只有当时在飞机上的人才知道。

亚瑟压着王耀做，发泄着自己的怒火，他将王耀翻了个身，提起他的腰抬高他的屁股对准地方就捅了进去。疼的王耀咬紧了牙，腰都塌下去一节，却被亚瑟猛地拍了拍屁股说给我夹紧了。

他抱着王耀在落地窗前做，一边做一边问喜欢吗？叫他们也看看你这副模样好不好？丈夫尸骨未寒就爬上了他弟弟的床？嗯，你这个淫/荡的婊/子，该死的娼/妇？

“你哭什么？不是很爽吗？你看你都出了那么多水了不是吗？”

亚瑟摸了一把两人身体的连接处，逼的王耀发出跟猫似的媚叫，他将湿漉漉的手指捅进王耀嘴里，让王耀一点点的将那些不明液体舔舐干净。

他在王耀的身上留下青青紫紫的吻痕和手印，唇舌一遍遍的舔舐着那人细白的脖颈，又向野兽一样撕咬他的嘴角，一副要将其拆吃入腹的架势。

王耀闭上眼睛，想到亚瑟在斯科特确认死亡后就敲开了自己的房门，对自己说我能帮助你，条件就是不管什么你都要听我的。

心死的王耀看着这个已经长大成人的少年——或者说青年，缓缓的点了点头。对于亚瑟的野心他心知肚明，可是当时他已无从考虑，只能紧紧攀住唯一的一根救命稻草，哪怕那是毒蛇的尾巴。

他对亚瑟说，我只想知道飞机失事的真相。而亚瑟想要的是下任家主的位置和当年自己母亲自杀的真相。于是两个目的不同但是路途一致的人就此达成同盟。

亚瑟在床上做起来有股不要命的狠劲，而且喜欢把王耀身上都弄的青青紫紫的一身痕迹，王耀要是骂他他反而会更加兴奋，随时随地都能发情。  
  
在又一次的欢好过后，王耀起身，只披上一件衬衫裸着身子站在落地窗前点燃一根烟，他盯着窗外的月亮对身后床上的亚瑟说我们结婚吧，我会让你当上下一任的柯克兰家主。

亚瑟走过去搂住王耀，在刚才留下牙印的后颈上来回的亲吻，嘴里含着笑：“你这算是兄死弟及吗？”王耀推开他的脸，说我这是为报夫仇，委身贼人。

于是在柯克兰家的继任者死后不到半年的时间，他的同性伴侣改嫁给了他的弟弟，那个不光彩的，被柯克兰家族讳莫如深的私生子。

仪式举行的当晚，亚瑟问他你知道外界怎么评价我们的吗？王耀忙着换下身上穿的厚重礼服，翻了个白眼说：“我是贪恋权贵勾搭小叔子，你是狼子野心霸占寡嫂，咱俩合起来就是那奸夫淫夫，搁我们那边早些时候是要被浸猪笼的。”

亚瑟闻言笑倒在床上，说那你怎么不怕？王耀转过身望向亚瑟的眼睛，一字一句的认真道：“我现在已经身处地狱，还有什么可怕的。”

他握紧现在在脖子上挂着的戒指——那是当年斯科特给他的定情信物：“你说说看，亚瑟柯克兰，当一个人失去的已经不能再失去的时候，他还有什么好惧怕的呢。”

亚瑟附身压住王耀，湖泊样的眸子已经成为深渊，他凝望着王耀，像蛇那般的缠绕锁定着猎物：“那么就和我一起在地狱里吧，你别想逃出去。”

王耀闭着眼睛无动于衷的接受了他的亲吻。  
  
end


End file.
